


ryuji sakamoto fucks

by evoraevora



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Acceptance, Fluff, Investigations, M/M, No Spoilers, actually most of this is going to be improv, i havent finished persona 5, im at like the beginning of makoto sooo, nothing important at least, these characters are gonna be kinda ooc?, this did not turn out the way i thought it was going ot be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoraevora/pseuds/evoraevora
Summary: When Ryuji entered Cafe Leblanc with hickeys on his neck, it raised a question to everyone."Ryuji fucks?"





	ryuji sakamoto fucks

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo... don't yell at me if i get any inconsistencies with the actual plot line D; 
> 
> i still don't know what really is going on with futaba, i just know vaguely that she might? live with sojiro? i dont know. but for now just pretend she doesn't 
> 
> and i literally dont know a thing about haru except that she's some big ol softie so...!

Ann texted everyone to meet up at Leblanc for a "study sesh" she called it. With everyone agreeing, albeit begrudgingly from Futaba, they were all huddled in a booth. Makoto, naturally, took the lead, helping everyone with their questions. Textbooks and work sheets laid haphazardly over the table, an organizational disaster. It wasn't until the bell on top the door rang that broke everyone's concentration, and in came a certain blonde hair boy.

When Ryuji entered Cafe Leblanc with hickeys on his neck, it raised a question to everyone.

"Ryuji fucks?" Futaba exclaimed, eyes wide. Ryuji stopped in his tracks, eyes just as wide.

"It seems so," Yusuke mumbled under his breath, his chin resting on his fisted hand.

"This raises a certain question," Makoto said with a slight grin.

Ann's eyes glinted with mischief as she opened her mouth. "Who is it!" She jumped out of her seat, shuffling her way over to Ryuji as fast as she could.

"Maybe we should give Ryuji his privacy..." Haru meekly suggested, which Futaba laughed at.

"Oh, Haru! Always the better person," She then slammed her hands on the table, "So, Ryuji, fess up!"

Akira stayed quiet for the most part, actively trying to avoid Ryuji's gaze. He wasn't sure how Ryuji was going to act in this situation. _Would he call me out?_ Akira thought, or _would he yell at me later?_ As Ann forcefully moved Ryuji's head to stare at the hickeys, Akira had to hide a laugh. Ryuji was a stuttering mess.

"W-what the 'e-eff dude!" Ryuji tried to get out of Ann's grip, "Wh-what are you doing!" 

Ann stopped her ministrations, "Who did this to you?" She looked back to the group sitting at the table, "It looks like a vampire had a hold on him!" This brought out an audible snort from Akira. Morgana suspiciously looking up at him from his spot in Akira's lap.

"What's so funny, Akira?" He started up at the boy, who was trying to hid his blush in his book.

"Nothing," Akira replied, muffled by the pages of the book. Morgana got up and jumped onto the table to get a clear view at Ryuji, noticing his icy glare at the black-haired boy. 

"Hmm..." Morgana quietly mumbled to himself, "Interesting." 

Yusuke was the second one to get up and stride over to Ryuji. "So, Ryuji, it seems you were at another's place last night," he started his interrogation, "Were you not?"

Ryuji took a step back and brought his hands up. "O-of course not!" He defended himself. 

"So were they at your place then?" Yusuke opened his hand on his chin outwards. 

"I...uh," Ryuji was speechless before scowling his face. "Hey! Wait a minute! Why are you guys so concerned over me and my personal affairs!" His blush made his face tomato-red, even Futaba had to point it out. 

"C'mon Ryuji..." Futaba drawled, "Just tell us!" 

Makoto made her way over to Ryuji, tugging him to sit at the booth as Ann and Yusuke followed. With Ryuji in the middle of the chair and no place to run off to, everyone drilled him with answers. Haru was the only one trying to calm things down, while Akira pretended to be invested in his book. 

"I think I have an idea who it is," Makoto finally said, which turned everyone's attention to her. She looked over to Morgana before posing a question, "Where was Akira last night?"

Morgana snickered, "Glad you asked that, Makoto!" He dramatically turned over to Akira, who finally sat up and looked over to everyone from his book. "Akira! You weren't home last night," Morgana pointed his tail accusingly to the frizzy-haired boy.

"I mean, I just wanted a night without you nagging for me to go to sleep," Akira rolled his eyes, setting his book down.

"So where did you go to sleep?" Makoto asked, "because it wasn't at my place."

"Nor mine," Futaba added.

"Not mine!" Ann confirmed.

"My dorms wouldn't allow you in anyways," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, you didn't go to my home either," Haru softly uttered. 

Everyone wanted for Ryuji to say something, which led to him combusting. "Okay fine!" He yelled out, "It was my place! Me and Akira... We- we... fucked!" The stuttering and embarassed confession Ryuji made had everyone at the table laughing, excluding Akira. The two decided the textbooks were a more interesting topic as a rush of heat flooded down their necks. Their blush comical as they stared down at the table. 

"I have to say," Yusuke was the first to address the two, "It's surprising to know that Ryuji has sexual relations with someone."

Ryuji took offense to his statement, "Hey! I'm not that big of a loser!"

Futaba shook her head, still laughing, "Uh, yeah, you totally are."

"You know what surprises me," Ann started, "is that Akira really did that to you! I mean, how did you go through the day like that?"

"Well," Ryuji self-consciously covered his neck, rubbing the skin, "I didn't think too much of it."

"Did you not look at yourself in the mirror at all?" Makoto inquired, her brows furrowed. 

"I was kinda proud of it!" Ryuji claimed, straightening his posture.

This made Akira laugh, and finally spoke, "It's okay, Ryuji. I think it's kinda cute." This created groans from his friends. A particularly loud gagging noise from Futaba, while Ann fake-wretched.

"Aww, bro!" Ryuji cooed, before awkwardly stretching over the table to give Akira a kiss on the cheek.

"Save that for later!" Futaba complained. Ryuji stuck his tongue out at her as a reponse, sitting back down. 

"I have nothing to lose now! You suckers were the ones who were curious!" Ryuji laughed at everyone. "Now scoot over Haru, I wanna sit next to my  _boyfriend."_ Ryuji emphasized the word to rub it into everyone.  

"That's no way to talk to a lady," Ann reprimanded, as Haru quietly shuffled over. "Ugh, men right?" Ann said to comfort Haru, who only laughed, crinkling her eyes. 

"I don't mind. I find their relationship quite nice," She brought both of her hands together in an upward motion, bring it into her neck. 

"Agh! Why are you always so cute, Haru!" Ann groaned, clutching her heart. 

When Ryuji sat down next to Akira, he immediately tucked his head into his neck. "Really guys? In front of my coffee!" Futaba complained, ever bitter at the sight of PDA. This prompted Ryuji to flick a middle finger her way, as Futaba gasped, "Such vulgarity!" 

"Sorry about Ryuji, Futaba," Akira apologized, bringing back Ryuji's arm. "We don't really have anything to hide anymore though," Akira smiled to the rest of the group, "So, you'll see more of this." He ended, still smiling behind his glasses.

"Why does that smile give me chills?" Morgana's tail shook, "I'm scared to know what that entails." 

"As much as Futaba and Ann hate all of the domesticity of the two," Yusuke wrapped his arms over his torso, "I am delighted to see our leader happy with another member." 

Makoto agreed, "It's nice to see Akira and Ryuji happy, but I worry if this might distract them when we go inside the Metaverse." 

"Yeah, who knows what they'll do in safe rooms now!" Futaba cried out.

"I don't want to think about that," Ann shook her head. 

Haru raised her hand just in front of her, "I believe our leader is responsible enough to not let his relationships interfere with our thieves work." 

As Ryuji kept nuzzling into Akira's neck, he spoke up, in gratitude, "Thank you Haru for placing faith in me. Don't worry, nothing will changed. Actually, we've been dating for two months now." 

"Two months?" Ann yelled, jumping up from her seat again. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" She questioned, her face turning into a grimace, "Did you not believe in us?"

"Hah," Akira shakily breathed out, "I mean it's just... People have a lot of varying opinions about these type of relationships." Ryuji finally turned over, still leaning his head on Akira's shoulder and played with the pages of a Biology textbook.

"We just didn't want to change our friendships," He muttered, quiet unlike his usual self. 

Ryuji rubbed Akira's waist up and down, "I guess we were scared you wouldn't accept us."

"Of course we'll accept you for who you are," Haru responded, moving over to give the two a hug. It was a struggle due to how small she was, but her fingertips brushed on Akira's forearm, making him smile. 

"Yeah, it'd be a real asshole thing to do to hate someone for who they are." Ann walked to the other side of the table to give a looming hug to the two. This mostly ended up with Akira being crushed by her body but Ann's bear hug was warm and welcomed. 

Morgana leaped into Akira's lap. "We support you all no matter what! Phantom thieves always have each others' backs," he exclaimed before curling inward towards Akira. 

Futaba had started to cry lightly as she waddled over to join the group hug, "That must hurt to have to keep your relationship in secret. Why did you think we wouldn't accept you, we love you guys! No matter how loud Ryuji gets." She sniffs as she scoots into the seat, and was on the top of both of Akira's and Ryuji's knees. Her arms wrapped over their torsos as best as she could.

"We all love you both," Yusuke agreed, "It would be hypocritical of me to hate you just because of who you love. You all showed me the world, so just because you're gay would not change my opinion of you." He joined everyone else, awkwardly laying his arms over the huddled group of people. 

Makoto was the last to join, her heart touched by the sentiments everyone showed. "I'm angry you both didn't believe in us and our friendships," Makoto joined the hug from Haru's side, "but you have all of our love and support."

As they basked in the moment, the feeling of love swarmed the air. It was clear to everyone that they had bonds unbreakable. Futaba was the first to start sobbing, Ann crying soon after, followed by Ryuji. 

"I just love you guys so much!" Futaba cried, her voice garbled by her sobs. 

Ann quietly sniffled, as Ryuji's body racked with cries, overcome with emotions. "I'm so happy I've meet everyone, really, my life changed so much by you guys," Ryuji confessed, as Haru hugged him harder. They stayed, seeping in the emotions, until a jangle of the door knob jolted everyone out. 

Sojiro entered, keys in hand, "What did I just walk into."

Futaba cheerfully replied, although through puffy eyes, "Just another team-bonding experience!" Sojiro chuckled at the response.

"Okay, I know you all were... dutifully... studying, but it's going dark," Sojiro walked over to their table, dropping the bags of coffee beans on the counter. "You kids better get going, I don't want to see you travelling alone at night, so shoo." Everyone followed his orders, packing up their strewn materials and books. They left, but not without goodbyes. Ryuji was the last to leave with a chaste peck on the cheeks. 

"Bye," Ryuji's hold on Akira's hand fells as he walked away. 

"Bye," Akira watched as he left before he realized Sojiro saw the whole thing. Afraid, he looked over to said man, who looked to be contemplating about the scene that played out infront of him. Then, Sojiro brought a hand to his back, which filled Akira with relief. 

"Finally found someone?"

"Yeah."

"I'm happy for you, kid."

Akira laughed, "I'm happy for me too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow it just become some fluffy acceptance fic... nice. i really love the fact that the pt would not care if any of them were "different" because they all love each other os much and I LVOE THAT UFGHFDUHG babeys. my babies.
> 
> okay but this fic was seriously not suppose to end like this, but i hope it doesn't seem too rushed? i mean. it was. but i hope its still acceptable aHHHH


End file.
